1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club head having an adjustable shaft and hosel assembly. More specifically, the present invention relates to a golf club shaft and hosel connection assembly that allows a user to adjust the loft, lie, and face angle of the golf club head, either dependently or independently without requiring the user to remove the shaft from the hosel completely.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known that changing the angle of a golf club shaft with respect to the golf club head will change certain club specifications, including loft angle, lie angle, and face angle. Several types of adjustable golf clubs are currently available on the market. These models allow the user to adjust loft, lie and face angle by adjusting certain golf club components, which themselves rotate the shaft in a cone-shaped path about a reference axis.
Current adjustable golf club models include rotatable component features that are used for angle indexing and for transmitting torque forces between the club body and shaft, and vice-versa. These component features limit the number of shaft angle adjustments, however. The maximum angular range of these designs has been found to be approximately ±2.0° from the reference axis. None of the currently available adjustable golf clubs permit a 0° angle adjustment with respect to the reference axis.
The adjustable golf club models currently on the market have other drawbacks in addition to limited shaft angle adjustability. Because the shaft is fixed to the standard rotating features of these golf clubs, which operate on a fixed cone range of movement, the shaft graphics and grip reminder rotate out of orientation with the club head body when angles are adjusted. This can frustrate golfers who rely on grip reminders or asymmetric grips while using their clubs.
Furthermore, in many cases a user has to remove certain shaft components to make angle adjustments, this increasing the difficulty of making adjustments as well as increasing the likelihood that the user will lose important pieces of the adjustable golf club head. For example, with current designs, shaft interchangeability is achieved by removing mechanical fastener(s) that attach the shaft component to the club head body. A different shafted component can then be added and the mechanical fastener(s) can be re-used to attach the shaft component to the club head body. Golfers run the risk of losing the mechanical fastener(s) when they make desired adjustments.